crépuscule
by archielle
Summary: Orang bilang, dalam hidup, pastilah ada masa-masa sulit. Dimana kita merasa jatuh, merasa kehilangan, merasa sedih, dan sebagainya. Dan gadis berusia delapan belas tahun ini merasa, inilah saat-saat berat itu. Meskipun ia merasa lebih tenang ketika melihat naungan langit senja. / RnR?


Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, missTYPO, a little HarryxHermione (just hints), dwwl.

_Setting : __**Setelah**__ Perang Hogwarts. _

_Fict ini ga saya buat betul-betul seperti setelah perang Hogwarts, kok. Contoh : si a ngelawan b di film / buku aslinya, namun disini saya buat b ngelawan c (ini contoh). Jadi jangan heran kalau ada yang aneh._

_Happy Read!_

* * *

Hermione menendang-nendang pasir di depannya. Pantai yang cantik itu kini sepi, mengingat banyaknya murid Hogwarts—bahkan guru ataupun lulusan yang harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi sekolah tersayang. Padahal dulunya, banyak sekali murid-murid yang datang kemari. Memang, bukan hanya karena meninggal. Banyak pula murid Hogwarts yang pindah ke sekolah lain. Sehingga pantai itu kini senyap.

Bicara tentang seseorang yang meninggal, ia ingat seseorang. Yang berada di samping Hermione sampai laki-laki tampan itu meninggal. Musuhnya dari tahun pertama, namun dapat merebut hatinya ketika nyawa laki-laki itu sudah diujung tombak. Menyesal, apa lagi kalau bukan menyesal?

Sebetulnya, ia memang sudah tertarik pada laki-laki itu sejak tahun kelimanya. Dengan bodohnya, ia selalu menyangkal hal itu. Masih lumayan kalau hanya di hadapan umum, hei, bahkan Hermione benar-benar tidak mau mengakuinya sendiri! Harusnya ia tidak menyangkalnya kan? Kalau ia menyukai _ferret _sialan itu. Draco Malfoy.

Entah apa yang disukai Hermione Granger dari sorang Draco Lucius Malfoy. Nona-Tahu-Segala ini merasakan—sejak tahun pertamanya, kalau dibalik keusilan Draco, laki-laki itu merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang tuanya adalah anggota pelahap maut, anak buah Voldemort, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Pastilah kelak Draco akan ditarik bergabung ke dalam pelahap maut—dan nyatanya itu terjadi, 'kan? Lagi-lagi, gadis jenius ini tahu. Kalau Draco tidak pernah mau bergabung ke dalamnya, kalau bukan karena orang tuanya.

Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di hamparan pasir putih yang luas tersebut. Lalu menatap lukisan indah pada langit yang terbentang luas itu—langit senja. Padahal, Draco meninggal di senja hari. Lantas mengapa ia malah menyukai senja sedangkan senja adalah kenangan terburuknya? Senja mengingatkannya pada Draco. Tiap ia merindukan laki-laki itu, ia selalu menatap langit kemerahan tersebut di atasnya. Dan alasan kedua, mungkin karena ia juga baru mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh ke dalam pesona Draco Malfoy juga di senja hari.

Puas menatap senja, ia segera menuliskan sesuatu pada pasir putih yang kini didudukinya; 'DLM'—inisial Draco. Lalu diluar tulisan itu, dengan jarinya lagi, ia membuat suatu bentuk. Bentuk yang melambangkan cinta; hati.

Melihat karyanya disinari cahaya senja hari, ia tersenyum puas. Menekuk kedua kakinya, dan memeluk kaki-kaki kurus itu. Ia rindu Draco, sangat. Kenapa ia selalu menyangkal? Kenapa ia tidak pernah pasrah saja dengan perasaannya? Kenapa penyesalan ini sungguh menyiksanya? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh?

Membenamkan wajahnya diatas kedua kakinya yang tertekuk, ia menangis. Menangis sepuasnya atas kebodohannya selama ini—juga ganjaran yang diterimanya sekarang. Debur ombak yang memang sedari tadi memenuhi pendengarannya seakan malah menjadi melodi penyesalan baginya. _Ferret sialan!_—batinnya.

Kenapa Lucius-SialanMalfoy itu harus tega membunuh anaknya—tepatnya ketika Draco menyatakan cintanya? Kenapa disaat mereka sedang mengamati langit senja, sembari saling jujur dengan perasaan satu sama lain, mantra pembunuh—salah satu dari tiga kutukan tak termaafkan—_Avada Kedavra _harus dirapalkan oleh orang yang selama ini merawatnya, serta memberinya nafkah? Apa Lucius takut dengan ancaman Voldemort saat itu? Ataukah sang ayah tidak suka _pure-blood _kaya raya seperti anaknya harus berdekatan dengan _mudblood _sepertinya?

Kalau memang begitu alasannya, memang ia mau apa? Menjauh dari Draco, laki-laki itu tidak dibunuh, tapi ia hidup dalam penderitaan karena tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya? Apa ia sanggup?

Orang bilang, dalam hidup, pastilah ada masa-masa sulit. Dimana kita merasa jatuh, merasa kehilangan, merasa sedih, dan sebagainya. Dan gadis berusia delapan belas tahun ini merasa, inilah saat-saat berat itu. Dimana Ron, salah satu sahabatnya, harus pergi dengan tenang—menyusul Fred Weasley ketika ia berusaha melindungi Ginny dari serangan Bellatrix. Juga Draco, yang harus dibunuh dengan ia yang berada di hadapan laki-laki itu—laki-laki yang ia cintai setulus hatinya.

Ia masih ingat persis, apa yang Draco katakan sebelum Lucius datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Dengan kata '_well_' yang menjadi ciri khasnya saat gugup, _"Jadi, well, begitu. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, umm... well, aku menyukaimu—mencintaimu maksudku. Sejak tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts, ketika aku melihatmu, well, ini konyol, tapi... aku sadar aku menyukaimu saat itu juga. Namun, well, kau tahu, keluarga Malfoy memiliki gengsi yang tinggi. Makanya aku menutupi itu semua dengan ejekan, cacian, makian, dan sebagainya. Tapi, astaga, Granger, aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Mungkin akan kasar kalau aku mengatakan; aku memang membenci weaselbee dan saint potter itu. Tapi kau adalah pengecualian—diantara kalian bertiga."_

Tepat sebelum Draco mengatakan itu, laki-laki itu menariknya ke pantai ini, lalu tidak berkata apapun. Sampai gadis jenius itu membuka mulutnya, mengatakan dengan blak-blakkan kalau ia menyukai _ferret _putih satu itu. Untungnya, Draco memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Barulah Draco mengucapkan itu—dan tidak berapa lama, Lucius datang.

Masih saja Hermione merasa bodoh. Kenapa ia baru berani jujur pada saat itu? Sudahlah, kenangan ialah kenangan. Kita yang memilikinya. Tentu, kita bisa memilih. Ingin menyimpannya, atau membuangnya. Makanya sekarang, gadis ini memilih untuk menyimpannya, dan mengenangnya jika ia ingin.

Puk.

Seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahunya membuat gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak melihat siapapun di depannya, ia menoleh ke kanan. Matanya yang tadi sembab langsung bersinar cerah ketika melihat orang yang berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Senyum bak pelangi terbaliknya merekah melihat orang—sahabat yang lama tidak dijumpainya, "Harry!"

Harry tersenyum simpul. Hermione menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya—menyuruh Harry untuk duduk di sana. Harry yang saat itu memakai kaus abu-abu dan celana _jeans _panjang tanpa ragu langsung duduk di samping kawan lamanya, lalu membuka mulut, "Apa kabar, Hermione?"

"_Well_, yeah. Masih terpukul. Kau tahu, Ron adalah sahabatku—kita. Dan..., aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk membaca perasaanku terhadap Malfoy—Draco, 'kan?" Hermione kembali menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. Lalu tersenyum kecil pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu kau menyukainya." Harry tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau tidak salah... kau pernah bilang bahwa kau menyukainya sejak tahun kelima, 'kan?"

"Ya. Sebelum aku bilang pun, aku tahu kau telah menyadarinya, Harry."

Harry tertawa lagi, lalu melihat ukiran—lebih seperti lukisan yang dibuat dengan jari Hermione. Bentuk _love _yang terdapat inisial Draco di dalamnya.

"Kau begitu mencintainya, Her."

"Memang. Dan, aku tahu aku bodoh, Harry. Andai aku bisa berani seperti Gin—maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Namun Harry malah menepuk pundak Hermione, "Tidak apa. Aku memang masih terpukul setelah kepergiannya. Namun aku bangga, Mione. Dia menantang beberapa pelahap maut itu—walaupun akhirnya mati ditangan orang-orang busuk tersebut. Kami sudah berpacaran saat itu, jauh lebih sakit kehilangan seseorang ketika kita sudah beranggapan bahwa orang itu akan menjadi milik kita—atau sudah milik kita, kau tahu?"

Hermione hanya diam. Membiarkan angin sore menyapu wajah mereka berdua, lalu Hermione menghela napasnya, "Tapi, Harry. Ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku! Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Sekarang, kau tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Perasaanku terombang-ambing begitu saja, Harry! Terhanyut tanpa arah yang jelas!"

Hermione kembali menangis. Gadis itu menutup wajanya dengan kedua tangan. Seperti biasanya di Hogwarts, Harry langsung menarik perempuan itu kedalam rengkuhannya, lalu mengelus rambut ikalnya, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

"Bukan... bukan karenamu, Harry. Aku menangisi kebodohanku. Di tahun ketiga, aku menyia-nyiakan Ron. Hingga sampai aku dapat berpaling pada Draco di tahun kelima, aku dengan bodohnya menyangkal hal itu. Dan dengan sialannya aku baru mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya ketika ia hampir mati," gumam Hermione disela tangisnya.

Hermione kembali duduk menatap langit senja seperti posisinya pada pertama kali. Ia mengelap air matanya dengan lengan _dress _putih selututnya. Kaki-kaki telanjangnya kini ia hentak-hentakkan ke pasir, sehingga membuat bentuk telapak kakinya di pasir putih itu.

"Setidaknya jangan berpikiran seakan kau kehilangan segalanya. Masih ada aku—sahabatmu," ucap Harry sembari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hermione.

"Kenapa? Kelingkingmu ... "

"Janji. Tidak boleh terpuruk lagi seperti ini. Malfoy juga pasti tidak akan senang melihat gadis yang dicintainya menjadi jelek seperti yang aku lihat sekarang. Rambut acak-acakkan, hidung merah, mata bengkak, senyum dipaksakan, baju—ouch!"

Sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hermione Granger menjitak laki-laki dihadapannya sebelum tersenyum lebar. Menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Harry James Potter, ia tersenyum lebar, "Janji!"

Lalu mereka melepaskan kelingking mereka yang saling bertaut, dan kembali melihat _sunset _di depan. Benar-benar indah. Cahaya matahari menyinari air laut yang terlihat bewarna biru itu. Cantik sekali.

"Indah, 'kan, Harry? Ini salah satu penyebab aku menyukai senja. Senja yang kulihat terakhir kali bersama Draco juga tidak kalah indah," ujar Hermione dengan senyumnya.

"Senja itu menenangkan, ya. Kau tahu? Sore hari, usai upacara pemakaman Ginny, aku yang tadinya hendak menangis meraung-raung, menghancurkan segalanya langsung terdiam dengan pemandangan di hadapanku. Senja. Indah sekali. Saat itu, aku merasa tenang—ajaib sekali, 'kan?" Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hermione mengangguk, "Oh iya. Aku tidak datang ke pemakaman Ginny karena masih berada di pantai, menyaksikan tubuh Draco yang terbujur—"

"Sst." Harry menaruh jari telunjuknya yang membentuk angka satu di depan bibir Hermione, "Jangan ucapkan itu kalau nantinya malah membuatmu sedih lagi."

Hermione mengangguk, lalu menyambar Harry dengan pelukannya, sehingga jika laki-laki itu tidak menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan, mungkin mereka terjatuh.

"Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, Harry! Aku menyayaaaaaangimuu!" Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan di tepi pantai. Membiarkan kaki telanjangnya disapa oleh sejuknya air laut. Tidak mau ketinggalan, Harry segera berdiri dihadapan Hermione. Pada akhirnya, mereka menari-nari dan berdansa dengan latar langit senja.

Barangkali, Hermione bisa menjadi pengganti Ginny dan Harry bisa menjadi pengganti Draco, 'kan? Yah, siapa yang tahu.

**FIN**

* * *

A/N :

crépuscule : senja hari.

_Review_?


End file.
